


Clue

by mysterious_daze (gleefulmusings), xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: The Cheeseverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/mysterious_daze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, this was a date? Xander wished someone had told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue

Xander blinked.

Cheese?

Granted, the platter hosted a variety of cheese products. In fact, the more he looked at them, the more curious he became. So many different types of cheese, with little labels affixed to toothpicks. And he loved cheese, especially Cheez Whiz, of which there was regrettably none, but how did Riley know that? And why had he gone to so much trouble just for…  
  
He swallowed heavily.  
  
Oh, _no_.

Was this…did Riley think that… _and there was so much cheese_.  
  
He glanced up at Riley, who was looking rather like a kicked puppy, and then quickly averted his gaze, which settled on Willow, whom he noticed was covering her mouth with a hand. To stifle giggles.  
  
This was a _date_. But it couldn’t be! How could he be on a date and not know it was a date?! And his date was a guy! A dude! A _man_.

And why was Willow on his date, anyway? Didn’t she have a date of her own somewhere?  
  
Oh, god! Did that mean he _wanted_ this to be a date?

Did he want to date Riley?

But Riley was a boy! And _he_ was a boy! They were _both_ boys!

Was he gay?

Did he want to be gay with Riley?

Sure, Riley was a nice guy and all, and he had obviously gone out of his way to make this…date…special, which touched something within Xander. He felt…appreciated, and…and _wanted_. It was a nice feeling.  
  
He snatched a piece of smoked mozzarella, mumbled his thanks, and then shoved it in his mouth so that he could think before he spoke, even though he hadn’t the slightest idea of what to say.


End file.
